jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Lockwood Manor Auction
|date = 2018 |location = Lockwood Manor |people = Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, Maisie Lockwood, Eli Mills, Gunnar Eversol, Henry Wu, Anton Orlov |dinos = Ankylosaurus, Allosaurus, Baryonyx, Indoraptor, Stygimoloch ("Stiggy") |preceded = Eruption of Mt. Sibo |followed = 2018 Dinosaur Outbreak }} The Lockwood Manor Auction is an event that occurs in the Lockwood Manor in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. It auctions off dinosaurs that were saved from Mount Sibo on Isla Nublar by the the mercenaries who were ostensibly working for Sir Benjamin Lockwood but were actually taking orders from Eli Mills. Event Driven to the manor in a fleet of trucks after being offloaded from the Arcadia, the dinosaurs were kept in cells underground until the auction, which was held in the house's luxury garage''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom: The Deluxe Junior Novelization'' and presided over by Gunnar Eversol. During the auction, the dinosaurs being offered were raised up in their cages on an elevator, and then the cages were rolled forward on a track system so the bidders could get a good look at them. Both were operated by one of the mercenaries serving as security at the manor. The first dinosaur auctioned was an Ankylosaurus, which was won by an Indonesian bidder. The second was a juvenile Allosaurus. Even as people bid on it, the Ankylosaurus was being loaded into a truck and driven away. It is unknown who won the Allosaurus, but it was sold. After it came a Baryonyx, who also sold. After auctioning off several more dinosaurs, including a StegosaurusJurassic World: Fallen Kingdom: The Deluxe Junior Novelization and a Brachiosaurus, Eversol decided to show the audience the first fruits of Mills and Henry Wu's labor, which the money from the auction was going towards, and unveiled the Indoraptor. To sell how ferocious the hybrid was, Mills and Eversol had the mercenary guards repeatedly shock the dinosaur with cattle prods through the bars of his cage, making him roar. The audience was both terrified and amazed. Eversol explained that the dinosaur was trained to respond to a specific method of targeting enemies, and had a mercenary use the laser right on his customized SIG SG 552 assault rifle to target an audience member. Eversol then explained that whenever he heard a specific sound generated by the gun, the Indoraptor would attack whatever the laser sight was pointing at, and, to the chosen audience member's horror, the mercenary activated the noise, causing the hybrid to viciously reached through the bars to try and grab him. Fortunately, he remained contained and the man Eversol had used as a demonstration survived unharmed. Enthralled, Russian mobster Anton Orlov began to bid on the hybrid. Eversol tried to explain that the Indoraptor wasn't for sale and was just an example of what could be done using the genetic technology the bidders were funding, but the audience wouldn't listen, and soon a bidding war erupted over the Indoraptor. A tentative Eversol was finally ordered by Mills to go ahead and acquiesce to the demands of the bidders, over Wu's objections. Orlov eventually won the hybrid. Before he could leave with his prize, however, Owen Grady loosed a Stygimoloch, nicknamed "Stiggy," into the auction room, which began headbutting the bidders and the mercenaries. As Claire Dearing and Maisie Lockwood looked on from above, and Mills looked on in horror seeing all his carefully-laid plans failing, the auction room erupted into chaos. Owen fought against the mercenaries while Stiggy kept headbutting people, with everyone running for every available exit in a blind panic or hiding, all the while the caged Indoraptor, eager to participate in the bedlam, roared and thrashed at the bars of his cage. When Mills saw Stiggy charging at him, he threw another man into the path of the Stygimoloch instead, then ordered the man operating the track the cage was on to retract it so Orlov could leave with his prize. But Owen fought his way through the mercenaries, reversed the track and stopped the cage. By this time Orlov himself had fled with everyone else out the back anyway. Stiggy also escaped out the back, following the fleeing crowd. As Owen ripped the wires from the machinery controlling the track so the cage couldn't be moved anymore, the humiliated Mills ran away. The auction was over. Species Involved The auction only preceded halfway through before it came to a sudden, chaotic end, and several dinosaurs were sold offscreen. *''Baryonyx'' *''Brachiosaurus'' *''Allosaurus'' *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Indoraptor'' *''Stegosaurus''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom: The Deluxe Junior Novelization *''Stygimoloch'' (Stiggy) People Involved Dinosaur Protection Group *Owen Grady *Claire Dearing The Auctioneers *Eli Mills *Gunnar Eversol The Bidders *Anton Orlov *Russian Girlfriend *Russian Bidder *Another Bidder *Screaming Woman *Glenn *Gregor Aldrich's representative Mercenaries *Elevator Mercenary *Tattooed Mercenary Others *Maisie Lockwood *Henry Wu Gallery Rexy in cell.jpg Ankylosaurus at auction.jpg Anky at auction.jpg Allosaurus Auction.png Allosaurus Auction2.png Allosaurus Auction3.PNG Baryonyx sold.png Anky in cage.png References Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Category:Incident Category:Events